This invention refers to folding chairs, armchairs or the like and, in particular, to a folding chair of the type in which a first and a second metal frame, between which a length of fabric or the like defining the surface of the seat and backrest is stretched, are linked together and are supported by legs which are hinged to one or both of the frames and to lateral tip-up armrests. As is known, in chairs or armchairs of the aforementioned type, the fabric defining the surface of the seat and backrest is stretched by means of appropriate lateral springs which hook onto the rear of the chair frame. Besides being a rather unattractive solution, the use of external springs for stretching the fabric gives rise to problems as, with the passing of time, the springs tend to spring out of shape and come unhooked, and involve higher manufacturing costs and longer assembling times; moreover, should one of the springs break or be lost the chair would no longer be usable.
The scope of this invention is to provide a folding chair, of the aforementioned type, which is capable of overcoming the above problems.
A further scope of the invention is to provide a folding chair which is optionally provided with a special locking catch which automatically holds the chair open, thus preventing it from accidentally folding up due to improper use.